Heartbreak
by BlizzardPhoenix222
Summary: When Lucy starts getting ignored by almost everyone, she leaves fairy tail. She doesn't plan to return until she is stronger than Natsu. Her new guildmates are ready to fight in the GMG, and they don't care if the world is against them. Romance is for later...(might go on hiatus/up for adoption)
1. Leaving

**I got this idea. needed to write this, but this a very generic idea. enjoy...**

Ever since Lisanna came back, Lucy had been mostly ignored. Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and Mirajane were the only few people who'd said the occasional hello or that everyday chat. Now it was just unbearable to see her love be in another relationship.

Natsu yelled across the room, "Lucy! We're kicking you off the team for Lisanna because you're weaker and you should train! Is that okay?"

Lucy replied, "Yeah, it's okay. I need to get stronger anyways. Be sure to have fun with a little curse I'm giving you." The last part she whispered.

Making her decision, she told the people who wouldn't ignore her what she planned to do.

She said, "I'm sick of them treating me like a piece of weak trash. I'm leaving for

When Markarov heard this, tears fell. Plip. Plop. Plip. He removed Lucy's mark and as soon as that happened, he was crying like Niagara falls. It was the same for Mirajane, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy. Gajeel himself was teary-eyed. They thought of what they would miss.

Levy would miss the novel reading and writing sessions they held.

Wendy and Romeo would miss her as an older sister who was kinder than most.

Gajeel would miss her dancing and singing to his guitar on Saturday nights on stage.

Mirajane would miss the bubbly-ness of her.

They walked out to the main hall. She put up the guild sign with the hand that would've had the mark on it. Markarov, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and Mirajane put the guild sign up as well. Everyone else was very ignorant and was "catching up" with Lisanna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 1 YEAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu frowned. There was a scent missing, and a familiar presence wasn't here… Gray had noticed it earlier, as did Erza. 5 people had been silent for a year, talking only amongst themselves. Gramps had locked everyone out of his office except for Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and Mirajane. Those five were the silent ones. He wondered what or who was missing. Suddenly, a name appeared in his head. _**Lucy.**_ Every moment he'd spent, every mission, every monster they'd destroyed came rushing back to him. Every Lucy-kick. Every time he broke into her house. Every time she yelled at him

The guild was quiet and peaceful until he cried out "WHERE IS LUCY?!"

Levy walked- no, stomped- over to him and slapped him in the face. She started crying and punching him and with every punch there was a word.

"SHE...LEFT...BECAUSE...YOU...IGNORED...HER...AND...SHE...LOVED...YOU!"

With the last word she whacked him with her purse. Harder than she whacked Gajeel. Raw anger and hatred came from Levy, Gajeel, and Mirajane. Sadness came from Wendy. True anger seeped out of Romeo. Markarov sadly shook his head. Tears fell from the five (except Gajeel. He was teary eyed)

"1 whole year has passed, and you still love Lisanna? Lisanna loves Bickslow now. See?"He gestured to the _Raijinshuu_ with Lisanna in Bickslow's arms.

Natsu was shocked. He looked at Mira for confirmation. He could tell she'd been trying not to beat up Erza for a year. She nodded.

He ran, running out the door, to that piece to hope they truly weren't lying.

_3

**Blizzard: I hate my writing. tell me if you like it. or not.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS. I LOVE EM'!**

**first three to review will get mentioned in next chapter.**

**Please also give me an OC in a separate review. Seeya!**


	2. From Lucy, a former Fairy

**Blizzard: If I don't get any reviews, I will discontinue stories. **

**Lucy: And Fairy Tail is not Blizzard's-**

**Errys: -But I am!-**

**Lucy: - And you might not want to get Blizzard mad…**

**Blizzard: **_**Ahem,**_ **enjoy…**

**Lucy: I just noticed.. ERRYS, YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS STORY. Yet.**

Natsu ran to Lucy's apartment, expecting this to be all a joke.

Upon arriving, however, the apartment was bare. Not a single piece of funiture was there. She really had moved out. He wailed. Her scent was faint. Too faint. He spotted an opened envelope, and started reading the teardrop-stained letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_For those of you who even bothered to check my apartment, thank you for doing so. I enjoyed Fairy Tail, though now I feel like I was just a replacement for Lisanna. She is just like me in emotions, but a bit more drama queen-ish._

_I will leave for about 5 years, less if I complete my training faster. More if I don't get more stable. My emotions are too out of whack to stay. When I come back, I hope to give you a dishing of revenge. But when I appear again, I might not come back to Fairy Tail. Tell Natsu I hate him and Lisanna. And they'd be perfect for each other because I was only a replacement._

_From Lucy Heartfilia, Wandering Mage_

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted Lucy back. He slowly trudged back to the Guild Hall while sobbing.

When he arrived, Lisanna walked up to him and pouted. "Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere!"

Angrily he stomped past her and sulked in a corner for days, just him and the corner and Lisanna trying to get him out of the corner.

**Blizzard: Phew! I was reading a bunch of these stories, with the same plot, and I got inspiration.**

**Errys: Heeheehee- I'm not in here...yet. Look for me later!**

**Lucy: Errys, go! Shoo!**

**Errys: Harrumph. *Grumpily clomps away***

**Blizzard: Please review… I'll get sad and discontinue the story if you don't. Still accepting OCs and Guild Name Ideas. **


	3. Tsukiyomi of Ice Hearts

**Blizzard:GOMENASAI! I'M SORRY! I haven't been posting any new chapters lately… *starts crying in corner***

**Lucy: Come on, it's not your fault! You were busy…**

**Blizzard: *sniffles* I'm a failure…*runs outside***

**Laxus: Why was Blizzard running?**

**Lucy: She thinks that not posting any chapters means she's a failure. Better go comfort her…*Runs after Blizzard***

**Laxus: Oh, well. Bookworms stick together. Every character-**

**Errys:-EXCEPT ME! But i'm not in this story**

**Laxus: -belongs to Hiro Mashima...except Errys, of course. Plot belongs to Blizzard!**

Lucy's POV

I wandered around the Magnolia Train Station. I suddenly remembered all the times Natsu had gotten motion sickness. I looked at the time and trains, choosing a trip to Crocus, because why not?

The train ride had been fun, making friends with a group of smart and deadly yet fun-loving mages. There was Jenna Evans, an emerald eyed Fire-Manipulation Mage*****. She had short, bright orange hair with red highlights styled so that it stuck out more at the back. Jenna wore typical japanese gang clothing, exposing her stomach. Her childhood friend, Palavous Armstrong, was a tall and strong guy with large muscles, a Titan mage. He had pale skin, hazel eyes, and blonde hair. Palavous was also extremely reckless, but could endure any consequences. Then the twins, Kyra and Kyle Nara. They both had blue hair tied in a ponytail-Kyle's was more minimalist-, always bored mocha brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Kyra could use Solid Element: Shadow, where she could make shadows come off the walls to scare people or to attack. Kyle had Solid Element: Light, taking a sphere of "light" into caves for illumination and blinding people in daylight.

We arrived in Crocus, Jenna and Palavous went to go get a hotel room, saying, "Go around and see the sights!" And so, we strolled around at the park, finding a small exceed and her owner. Ansa was a light aqua colored exceed that had both Aera magic and Battle Mode, and her battle form was more humanoid wearing armor similar to Erza's Armadura Fairy. Kokumajutsu Ryuunami was a Venom Dragon Slayer with slightly curled black hair, red serial-killer-type eyes-yes, they were _that_ scary and insane-ish-, and very pale skin. Her name literally meant black magic: dragon wave, fitting her strength, though only in terms of magic. She spoke carefully, revealing only little about herself, such as the fact that her nickname was Kuri.

So we all went and found Jenna and Palavous, who were sitting at a quaint little cafe. Palavous the Titan lead us back to the small, comforting hotel. It wasn't fancy on the outside, but not run-down either. When I stepped inside the room, I let out an involuntary gasp.

"How in the world did you get this room?" Kuri's small voice rang out.

Jenna replied simply as she plopped down onto a bed, "The owner is my cousin. He knows I'm a traveler, so he lets us have rooms for half off."

THE NEXT DAY…..

A nice day! Maybe I'll go on a mi-whups. Forgot I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore. I woke up Jenna, who rubbed her eyes and then suddenly jumped up. Jenna literally _jumped _on Palavous, who simply kept sleeping.

"Eh?!"

"He's an extremely heavy sleeper, so you have to jump on him to wake him up!"

We didn't notice Ansa and Kuri hiding in the shadows. We all jumped on Palavous, who, again, kept sleeping. At this point Kyra attacked him with her Shadow Claw. Kyle jumped, did a triple somersault in the air, and landed on Palavous with light orbs on his feet. Finally, Palavous woke… and my stomach growled in unison with the others. Palavous looked oddly funny, as though he had comedically slept through an earthquake, hurricane, and tsunami.

We had a nice and leisurely breakfast, but our goal was to get to the Magic Council to get guild papers. The second part was that we'd start up a guild, but this would be harder, as we wanted a traveling guild, a guild that traveled around like a gypsy caravan, but still was under the Magic Council's control. Kinda like Crime Sorciere, you could say, but with no certan leader.

Jenna stopped to look at some beautiful lilac flowers, "Hm.. this is the very poisonous flower called Sango's Downfall. Certain death if 2 milliliters is consumed." Carefully gathering five small bundles, she then walked away as if nothing had happened.

VERY LARGE TIMESKIP WITH MUDKIPS AND CHAKRA, MY STUFFED DOGGY :3

Third Person POV

The newly formed guild was on the move, and their first stop was Sabertooth. They opened Sabertooth's doors and some random idiot decided to yell out, "Hey! It's that weak and useless Fairy, Lucy Heart-"

This was abruptly ended when the Fleuve D'Etoiles lashed out and struck the man's groin. He groaned in pain as she laughed bitterly. "That's not my name anymore. I am Lucy Tsukiyomi of Ice Hearts. We just came here to introduce ourselves."

"I'm Jenna Evans, Fire Manipulation Mage, and this is my friend Palavous Armstrong," Jenna said, holding back her urge to whip everyone and fight.

Pal chirped, "Jenna already introduced me, and I am a Titan magic user."

"We are Solid Element Mages Kyra and Kyle Nara," they said monotonously at the same time.

Kokumajutsu finished with, "Hello, you puny Sabertooth mages. I am Kokumajutsu Ryuunami, Venom Dragon Slayer. Sting, Rogue, I will fight you during the Grand Magic Games." She snickered rudely. "Venom Dragon Slayer's Cloudy Mist!"

***Fire Manipulation is basically fire dragon slaying without the chanting, dragon force, and such. Instead, it has things like Fire Whip, FIre Sword, and Fire Mage's Secret Art: Hellfire/Thyella Armor(Hellfire is more physically defensive, Thyella is looser and more magically defensive).**

**Blizzard: OH, S***! I JUST GAVE AWAY SOME OF HER MOVES, DAMMIT.**

**Errys:*cheerful mood* Palavous Armstrong was based off of one of Hiromu/Hiromi Arakawa-san's Fullmetal Alchemist families.**

**Palavous: I like to be called Pal, and I was based off of Major Alex Louis Armstrong and Olivier Mira Armstrong, but Major's sparkles…*shudders***

**Alex: Did someone call for me? *rips off shirt and flexes with his sparkles***

**Lucy: GET OUT! GET OUT! WRONG STORY!**

**Errys:...and Jenna got her last name from Soul Eater.**

**Kokumajutsu: And I **_**had**_ **to get stuck with a long name…. that means black magic: dragon wave.**

**Kyra: My last name comes from Naruto… I believe we were named after Shikamaru-**

**Kyle: The lazy bum?! He does nothing but lie around all day!**

**Laxus:*pops in* Well then, please fav, follow, and/or review.**

**Blizzard: Again, I deeply apologize for the super long wait due to school**

**Kokumajutsu: Bye!**


	4. A Timeskip Later

Kyle: Where's Blizzard-Dono? Why isn't she here?

Kokumajutsu: Blizzard-chan isn't here. She said she'd be at the KumoriCon.

Kyra: And she said for us to read her replies to two guests.

Kokumajutsu: First, the reply to a guest named Moon rose's reply:

Moon rose, yes, this story will be continued unless I don't get any reviews for a month. IF that happens, then the story will take more time to write, as I won't have any inspiration and I wouldn't have my very dear readers.

Kyra: And to this unnamed guest,

Hm. You like it and you think its original?! That's a surprise. Thank you!

Kyle: Note that all the characters EXCEPT for our guild 'Ice Hearts' (and the people in Ice Hearts) belong to Hiro Trollshima-san.

Kokumajutsu: And Lucy-chan. She is Mashima-san's creation.

Kyra: Hope you like this work… Blizzard will return in a bit.

Third Person POV

At Sabertooth

The poisonous mist cleared out, but there was nobody there.

Jiemma yelled, "Train up! We can't have filthy fairies or ugly newbies ruining our pride!"

Outside, hiding in the shadows, was Ice Hearts, smirking as Lucy told them the plan.

Now, it has been 7 years since Ice Hearts was formed. The word has spread to all the guilds except Fairy Tail. Errys discovered while on a mission that Lucy was now in Ice Hearts, so she quit Fairy Tail by attacking Titania, Salamander, and Gray unexpectedly. She succeeded in escaping unharmed and her last words to Fairy Tail were, "I quit being a member of Fairy Tail, I'll go and join another guild. Sayonara!" The Grand Magic Games had started up, and of course Sabertooth was always first place. Ice Hearts came in a close second each time, just 1 or 2 points away.

At the northern edge of Crocus…

Lucy Tsukiyomi, Jenna Evans, Palavous Armstrong, Argent Gremory-Hyoudo, Kyle and Kyra Nara, Errys Zerif, and Kokumajutsu Ryuunami huddled around a fire. Lucy changed her look by having longer hair, and she dyed it silver. Her favorite look was now a pink tank top and grey capris, coupled with black combat boots and a necklace with an aquamarine heart on it. Jenna wore her japanese gang clothing, but swapped the pants for running shorts. Palavous wore a more military uniform outfit, and Errys became best friends with the twins, forming Team Cloaked Element. The twins wore black cloaks like Errys, and Errys wore a tank top. Kyle's ponytail turned into a rattail. Kokumajutsu became slightly more sadistic, and she wore a bandana, black leggings, and red-pink flats. All of them wore blue gemstones styled into hearts on a chain necklace as a symbol of their guild.

THE PAST SUMMARIZED

People would come to their small caravan train, asking for shelter for maybe a night or two. They contributed to the meals with whatever they had, most leaving slightly wealthier and definitely much happier than when they had arrived.

Lucy had learned Nullification Magic, which would automatically stop someone's magic spell, but her maximum was 10 minutes, tops. Palavous had gotten them all necklaces that allowed them to share magical energy when needed. The necklaces also allowed them to share their magical abilities, like Jenna using Titan Magic, which was originally Pal's, and allowed telepathy if they were within a limited range.

Argent Gremory-Hyoudo, a boy with a magic problem who was born in a city famous for being the hometown of some of the best mages, such as Jura and Saskia Noches, a mage known for taking down monsters with only her signature move, A Thousand Dancing Cherry Blossoms. Argent simply did not have enough magical energy to learn Caster type spells, so Lucy gave him a set of cards, a set of darts, and allowed him to use her keys to raise his magic energy.

BACK TO CURRENT TIME

Lucy yelled, "Practice battle for Grand Magic Games! Everyone against me to see how you've improved, kay' guys? No using each others' magic though."

Kokumajutsu replied, "If we beat you, we don't have to go sleep on the wood!"

Ansa yelled "And Lucy-chan'll go sleep on the wood, so we don't have to get sore backs, Kuri."

"Let's go!" cried Palavous, who simply flexed and "accidently" collapsed his own tent in the process.

They jumped up and began fighting. Palavous shot rapid fire punches from across the clearing as Jenna used Fire Manipulation Secret Art: Fireflower Armor and Fire Manipulation: Whip. Lucy easily dodged the barrage of punches as Jenna got her gear on. Argent and Kokumajutsu teamed up and pulled off a quick poisoning of the darts, and Jenna cracked her whip, almost hitting Lucy. Ansa spread her wings and carried Kuri over the clearing. Lucy suddenly stop the flow of magic power coming from each of them, each responded by halted their attacks.

Lucy said loudly, "We all know you're out there, so come at us."

They used the telepathy~

Kyra:I feel them.

Kyle: Meaning that they're human.

Pal: Attack time?

Jenna: No, save that for later-

Argent: I've put a few card traps-

Kuri: We should know when they've approached the 1 meter mark

An explosion, then screams of pain were heard.

Ansa: Speaking of which, they're coming from the south

Lucy: Everyone…

"ATTACK!" They yelled at the exact same time.

Soldiers burst into the clearing, but they raised their magic aura up to 50%. Lucy only raised hers up to 10%. Half the soldiers collapsed, the other half struggling to fight the energy pouring from the guild.

The actual enemy was a dark guild, Grande Sorciel. They rushed out and quickly tied and gagged the dark guild's few members. Lucy grumbled at the stench of the dark guild and sent up a fireworks display consisting of Grande Sorciel's guild mark with the Ice Hearts guild mark above it.

~~Timeskip with the Ichigos from Bleach and TMM and Ichigos everywhere else~~

Lucy flopped onto a bed. She'd just turned over the title of Master to Jenna, who announced the team for the Grand Magic Games.

"Okay, Kyle and Kyra, you're both going to be for the battles involving teamwork for two people. Kuri. Kuri? Kuri? Kokumajutsu? So now that I have your attention, you will be on the team, because you requested to go against Sting and Rogue. So that's three people… um… let's see… Lucy, obviously, and… Argent. Pal, you're in reserve, okay?"

Everyone replied with a "Yes, ma'am!"

~~Timeskip brought to you by 'I've got my eye on you. Literally.'~~

**Blizzard: Sorry I had to cut this short! I've been working with my friends on a little story that we're gonna develop into a manga. **

**Jenna: Your drawings are amazing! You don't use references to help you, you just draw from memory or something.**

**Blizzard:... true…**

**Kyle: You were also working on another fanfic… **

**Kyra: And another story idea… **

**Kyle: And a game idea… **

**Ansa: Hai! Her stories might be a bit cliche sometimes… **

**Blizzard: Finals are almost completely over so I'll have more freetime and I'll update more often.**

**Ansa: Please review! We love it when you review. Please share this with your friends.**

**Kyra: BlizzardPhoenix now also has a Wattpad and a Quotev, she will upload all her stories on those accounts. Thank you!**


	5. I'm sorry

Hey guys, Blizzard here. Or as I call myself, Sachiko.

I will no longer be continuing either of these stories- I don't have motivation. I've left the Fairy Tail fandom and joined the RWBY fanbase and am now a piece of Hetalian trash. As for FMA/B, it's a classic, yes, but I've also left that fandom.

I deeply apologise for any trouble I've given you. You may also adopt any of my stories- just credit me with the starting. Contact me through my gmail account or my quotev.

Email: sachikotheweak

Quotev: blizzardphoenix222

I'm sorry and yes, i know i'm going to hell for this oh wait i'm already here


End file.
